With the proliferation input devices, the ability to select and use any of the input devices to operate an application, such as a game, is becoming useful, especially if the computing device that the game is being executed on does not have or is not able to access features necessary to effectively operate or play the game. For example, a multi-touch game, which is typically played on a touch device such as a tablet, can be downloaded on a PC; however, a player cannot fully enjoy game play because the PC lacks touch capabilities to control game play such as moving an object(s) in the game. For another example, when the user is running the multi-touch game on the tablet, the user could find that the tablet's native accelerometer feature is broken, thereby preventing the player to move the object(s) in the game by tilting the tablet.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.